La danza de los copos de nieve
by Leiram
Summary: Traducción. De The Sacred Pandapuff. Fic Navideño. Ed sí tiene una familia para pasar la Navidad.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist

* * *

**_

**LA DANZA DE LOS COPOS DE NIEVE**

La nieve había cubierto el oscuro suelo con su blanca e inocente apariencia y con un destello diamante que brillaba a los ojos como un prometedor y hermoso invierno, y lo que venía con él, la Navidad. A pesar de que el aire era helado, alguien tenía la voluntad de salir del cálido apartamento, que en este caso resultaba ser un oscuro y polvoriento dormitorio militar, y tomar una caminata alegre en las abandonadas calles de Central.

Estaba fresco, el alquimista se cubrió más con su saco rojo y se aseguró que sus flequillos dorados cubrieran sus sensibles oídos mientras podía ver su aliento en el frío aire y sentir la calidez creciendo en sus mejillas. Sus oídos estaban increíblemente sensibles porque se habían congelado en el invierno anterior. Había sido su culpa: si se hubiese puesto el maldito gorro que su hermano había intentado que usara.

Podía imaginarse algunas de las canciones navideñas que había escuchado cantar su mamá cuando había sido chico, cantándolas una y otra vez en el aire, haciéndolo sonreír con amplitud e incluso empezaba a dar vueltas con sus manos entrelazadas, permitiéndose ser la joven persona que todavía era en vez de ser el adulto que pretendía ser.

Atrapaba copos de nieves con su lengua y hacía bolas de nieve que tiraba en las paredes del cuartel general, como diciéndole que no había ninguna oportunidad de que vaya a estar ahí ese día. Ese día quería tener tiempo libre; tiempo para ser él mismo sin tener que estarse preocupándose sobre serios temas, sin mencionar los aburridos asuntos de los adultos. No, no estaba hoy en eso.

Después de todo, era Navidad.

"¡Acero!." Oyó una voz detrás suyo y su cara cayó. Era demasiado para un día sin asuntos militares. Volteó su cabeza molesto y vio a su oficial superior corriendo hacia él. Se enderezó, Roy le sonrió con suficiencia mientras lo alcanzaba.

"Es bastante gracioso verte de tan buen humor, Acero. Creí que te quedarías en la opción 'molesto' para el resto de tu vida."

"Cállate o te mostraré lo que en realidad significa la palabra 'molesto'.", murmuró Ed y cruzó sus brazos. "Y créeme: no querrás verlo¿Captaste?."

"¿Cuándo estás pensando en entregar el informe?. Ya ha pasado un mes," preguntó Roy con seriedad haciendo que Ed encogiera sus hombros.

"No lo sé. No en un tiempo," dijo. "¿Ya terminaste?."

"Estoy aburrido y no me siento con ganas de trabajar en Navidad tampoco, así que creo que sólo hablaré contigo por un tiempo sobre trabajo así Hawkeye no me disparará en un lugar donde la bala haría demasiado daño," dijo Roy con una mirada frustrada. "Entonces¿cuándo _estás _planeando en entregar el informe?."

"Ya contesté eso, bastardo. Escúchame por una vez, no por algún tiempo," dijo. Roy levantó sus cejas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Acaso prefieres tirar bolas de nieve a las paredes del cuartel general y bailar donde todos pueden verte?." bromeó, Ed se volvió rojo de inmediato.

"¡Es Navidad, bastardo!. ¡Navidad!. ¡Hago excepciones en Navidad!." gritó con furia. Roy sonrió.

"Bien, eso es genial. Has una excepción y ven a mi oficina a escribir el informe. Obviamente aún no la has hecho¿no?."

"…Bastardo," murmuró Ed. "¿No deberías estar de vacaciones?."

"¿Vacaciones?. Debes estar bromeando. Hay que hacer mucho en este país para obtener unas vacaciones, algunos las obtiene y otros no. Yo fui uno de los no agraciados y también Hawkeye, te sugiero que no la vayas a molestar hoy," dijo. "Ven, vamos yendo."

Ed trató luchar para que lo soltara mientras Roy agarraba su mano y comenzó a llevarlo adentro. "¡Detente!. ¡Hoy no voy, _no _voy a trabajar!. ¡Fui uno de los afortunados, bastardo!. No arruines _mis_ vacaciones sólo porque alguien arruinó las tuyas!." Vociferó, pero Roy actuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado y lo arrastró hacia la oficina, abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Ed se ensancharon.

"Feliz Navidad, Ed," le dijo mientras entraban a la oficina, todos tomaban café debajo de un gran y decorado Árbol de Navidad con regalos. Ed se volvió hacia Roy.

"¡Dijiste que estabas trabajando!." le siseó Ed. "Dijiste que Hawkeye te amenazó con dispararte, Bien, para mí, ella no parece estar de humor para eso, así de gracioso como eso suena."

Roy negó con su cabeza. "Me dijo que te trajera o me arrepentiría de mi existencia. De verdad me dio seria información de donde me dispararía y créeme: no querrás saberlo."

Ed sonrió mientras se unía con los demás. Havoc revolvió su cabello.

"Feliz Navidad, Ed," dijeron y sacaron una silla para que se sentara, lo cual hizo muy agradecido y se sacó su bufanda y sus guantes.

"Feliz Navidad para ustedes también," dijo. "No esperaba que estuvieran aquí."

Hawkeye sonrió. "Tenemos acceso aquí todos los días, a cualquier hora que queramos. Y no hemos imaginado un mejor lugar para reunirnos todos los años en Navidad, así que esta oficina ha sido el lugar de reunión por muchos años hasta ahora. Siempre estás lejos en Navidad, así que es natural que no lo supieras."

Ed asintió. "Ya veo. Entonces¿vienen aquí cada año?."

"Sí, y nos arrepentimos cada año," murmuró Breda, haciendo que la gente se riera. Roy se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Ed, para la molestia de Ed que claramente lo sabía.

"Vamos, Breda, por lo menos no somos tan molestos como eres tú. Siempre quejándote. ¿Sabes qué debería comprarte en la próxima Navidad?. Una mordaza e incluso entonces tendría que comprar tapones para los oídos para todos," bromeó Havoc. Roy puso una mano en su hombro.

"No tienes porque comprarle eso a Ed. De todas formas, es muy bajito como para escuchar sus protestas," dijo, de inmediato Ed saltó tomándolo del cuello.

"¡¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE DEBERÍA SER CALIFICADO PARA PASAR LA NAVIDAD CON LAS HORMIGAS!?." vociferó con furia, calor creciendo en su rostro. Hawkeye sacó su pistola.

"Edward, suelta el cuello de Roy. Ahora," le ordenó y Ed lo soltó, mirando a la mujer inseguro. No estaba muy seguro si en realidad le dispararía, pero incluso si no lo hiciera, de alguna manera sentía que iba a tener traumas de cualquier cosa que ella le hiciera. Se sentó de nuevo, cruzando sus piernas y estirando su cuello antes de cruzar sus brazos.

"No se ría, Coronel. También fue una advertencia para usted," dijo, Roy tosió y escondió su sonrisa.

"Riza¿ya podemos abrir los regalos?." preguntó Havoc. "Roy, tú eres el jefe, dile que podemos abrir los regalos ahora."

"Vato Falman, dile a Jean cuándo abrimos los regalos usualmente," dijo Riza antes de que alguien pudiese abrir su boca.

"Más tarde a la noche, cuando está oscuro afuera y el humor navideño se encuentra dentro de todos y las personas están durmiendo," respondió con rapidez. Riza se volteó hacia Havoc.

"¿Ves, Jean?. Todavía no hay presentes, primero comemos. Traje un poco de comida, no es casera, así que no se molesten en quejarse si sabe mal," regañó y empezó a poner la comida en la mesa. Jean apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ed haciendo que el chico rodara sus ojos.

"Espera, Ed. La comida no se está yendo," dijo haciendo reír un poco a los demás. Ed se volvió rojo una vez más.

"¿¡Qué?!. ¡No hice nada!." Gritó con enojo, Fuery se volteó hacia él.

"Pero todos sabemos lo que estabas a punto de hacer."

"¡No lo iba hacer!." dijo Ed. Después de un poco más de bromas, Roy apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ed.

"Muy bien gente, suficientes bromas por hoy. Por dios, Dejen comer al chico o se encogerá más, ya está flaco," dijo, poniendo a Ed agradecido. Nadie más le tomó el pelo después de eso.

* * *

Ed estaba caminando de regreso a los dormitorios, todavía estaba nevando grandes copos de nieve. Saltó para hacer caer nieve de un árbol y chilló cuando la mayor parte cayó encima suyo. La sacudió de sus hombros y continuó su camino, juntando sus guantes, perdido en sus pensamientos.

De verdad había sido muy divertido y extraño. Como si hubiese pasado la Navidad con su familia otra vez. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás todo el personal de Roy era como una especie de familia para él. Riza era como una figura materna, Roy una figura paterna, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo y los demás eran como hermanos mayores. Era divertido tener hermanos mayores por una vez, aunque era extremadamente irritante, tal vez no debería ser tan duro con Alphonse.

Se frotó sus oídos que le picaban mientras entraba en los dormitorios y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Al había estado solo todo el día, quizás no estaría enojado. Abrió la puerta y entró a hurtadillas.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist **_traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**MARYLOVER**_.

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que todo el personal de Roy es como una gran familia y tan sólo tenía que poner a Al al final, es muy adorable como para estar afuera.

Me pregunto si Al todavía cree en Santa Claus.

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola!. Se preguntaran ¿por qué Leiram esta publicando un fic Navideño cuando ya paso la Navidad?. La respuesta es muy simple: no pude subirlo para esa fecha, pero igual decidí hacerlo porque le había prometido a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ que lo haría. Así que¡aquí lo tienen!. Espero que les haya gustado.

En fin, nos vemos cuando actualice Parent's Responsiblity, será hasta entonces.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!.


End file.
